


Crack af numero uno

by junguwujungoo (pidgetheoverlord)



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, The swears, snacc yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgetheoverlord/pseuds/junguwujungoo
Summary: tbh this is something my post disassociative mind came up with.





	Crack af numero uno

Ur sitting with Jimin in ur apartment. The fire is going and there r candles n shit. He’s in the phone to someone when all of a sudden the door knocks. You get up to open it, but Jimin says “sit down it could be a murderer” he goes to open the door and yoongi is there. ‘It is a murderer,’ you think, ‘min yoongi has murdered my heart’. He’s wearing a white shirt and leather jacket and a SnapBack (snacc bacc cause he a snacc). Jimin invites him in and you sit down together. All of a sudden the music playing thru the speakers turns to baby don’t stop by nct. Jimin starts singing tens bit and you think it’s so sexy. He has bedroom eyes on his face. When the chorus comes yoongi joins in also looking sultry. ‘I’m gonna get dicked down 2nite’ you think ‘by two really hot men’. You stand up and start dancing to their voices. All of a sudden they stop singing. “What r u doing bitch?” Jimin asks. “Yeah, get out of the apartment, me n Jimin r gonna have a hanky panky.” Yonngi also says. You start to cry “without me???!!!!!?!!!??” (Lol without u). “Yes,” Jimib says, “we’re gay we ain’t into ur pussy bitch ass.” “I’m into your ass tho,” yoongi says looking at jimin. You stand up and run out crying. In the hallway you see a friend of yours Taeyong. He calls you a pussy for crying. You find you like it. You go back to Taeyongs partement and have the hanky lanky and find you r very kinky


End file.
